Talk:Intrepid/@comment-26148655-20180223141302/@comment-32869046-20180223194539
@Necrodesu Hey, you're welcome. "And there we go already, a substitution of concept. By at large there's absolutely no difference if the artist in question is good or not. This particular CG is the issue here, not who made it and how. Good artists can have bad days and vice versa. I honestly don't care who draws the pictures as long as they are pretty. But let's continue anyway." Indeed, the issue is not who made it and how, and yet the artist is the one who has been taking the most flak. The point here was to show that Shibafu is not the bad artist people have been claiming to be. "He/she/it may be a god among men, but once again, this is irrelevant and needs no disputing. The artist still did a bang up job on Intrepid, and now people are... upset with it. It may be Shibafu bias, it may be not; personally, I gravitate towards the latter. Calling him/her/it "the best", however, is both highly subjective and a stretch." The artist's skill IS relevant if my point is that Shibafu is not a bad artist. As for a bang up job... I have to disagree, but then again this is subjective. Personally, I think Shibafu bias plays a part on this. Now, is it PURELY Shibafu bias? I do not think so. As for "the best", I meant "the best artist in KC regarding body proportions and volume control". It could be applied for the kanmusu's riggings as well. I do not think that it is neither subjective or a stretch, since we could objectively analyze which artist commits fewer mistakes in these areas to determine this, but then again, I have not done this job. I did say this based on gut feeling but I could be wrong of course. "He/she/it did improve indeed, having gone up from copypasting whole sprites to actually drawing shit. If that even counts as an improvement that is. So glaring, yes. His/her/its "style" you mentioned is probably the weakest part overall, being subjected to mockery more often than not, but that's subjective." Even if Shibafu did copypaste sprites in the past, said sprites have been drawn by him/her/it in the first place. Like it has been said before, Shibafu has improved the poses, colouring and design in his/her/its art, though the design could be debated, its evaluation would be dependent on having well stablished criteria among us, which I doubt. As for glaring, I meant that some artists have improved a lot, to the point of their more recent works being far better than their old ones, making said improvement in skill more noticeable. I would easily place Bob and Konishi in this category, and I don't think many would disagree on this. This would make the improvements that Shibafu have made less noticeable in comparison to his/her/its colleagues. The fact that Shibafu has kept the style consistent could also affect one's perception of his/her/its improvement, which was my point. "Oh, for the love of catgirls, please stop with that "historical accuracy" and "practicality" nonsense. Look at Iowa or Shimakaze and think again - this is a game about a bunch of anime girls firing not!lazors at each other. Nobody is supposed to take it seriously, otherwise it would have been much more... depressive, what with japanese defeat and whatnot. Characters in Kan'tcolle, ridiculous as they are, simply must look distinctive, even to the detriment of everything else. Otherwise this game would devolve into a snorefest." Whether it is nonsense or not is also subjective, and there are people who do appreciate these aspects in a design. Of course Iowa and Shimakaze would be the biggest offenders of these aspects BUT, I also do not see a problem with it. I would not disregard the historical aspect as part of what this game is about. But I will adress this later. As for whether they should look distintive, yes they should, and having different artists with different styles and concepts contributes to that. I was merely pointing out aspects I considered positive in her design. If anything, sobriety and praticality make Intrepid distinctive compared to her fellow american kanmusus. "Said fix still didn't fix the right eye that refuses to follow the eyebrow - literally my only qualm with the design - and generally felt like a token effort. Her face still looks off to me. Done. Moving on." Like I said, MOST, not all. Though it feels fine for me now. Well, Shibafu could have left the CG as it was instead of shipping a fix. I consider it a good gesture. "And here's the crux of the matter. A company had hired an (arguably) questionable artist to do an important job. Said artist did the job (presumably) as best as they could. The result (big surprise) came out subpar, and some people didn't like it. Now whose fault is this? Shibafu's? Not really. Sending death threats to him/her/it over something as trivial is just silly. If anybody, Kadokawa is to be blamed for mismanaging their assets. The "psychological assistance" bit is an ad hominem too by the way." Agreed, except the subpar bit. I think it is of quite good quality. Though people who lose their shit over this particular picture to the point of sending death threats to the artist are people who, at the very least, could use some help in the anger management department. Yes it is an ad hominem, but is not related to my main points. "Blah blah blah groundless dick measuring. If anybody, you alone know perfectly what social stereotypes Kan'tcolle's playerbase consists of and how they all behave. In Japan no less. Sure thing." I simply used one particular parameter to compare the artists, so it is not exactly groundless. I do like them both though. No, I do not know what the KC playerbase consists of(though it seems quite whiny to me). I was pointing out what was Kadokawa's initial idea when they first came up with the game. The intended public as military naval otaku in Japan. Is KC's current public the intended one? Not by a long shot. I pointed out that Shibafu is well suited for the job of being careful with the details and particular aspects of each ship when coming up with designs. Having Kadokawa's initial intent with the game in mind, the historical aspect of the game IS a important component, a thing to take into account when elaborating the kanmusu's individual personalities, and that so far, heavily influences not only their personalities but the events in game as well. Is it COMPLETELY accurate historically? Of course not. But history plays a big part in the whole thing, so it is nice to see these details. "Best regards, I." Best regards, and hope your expeditions(and the event) turn out fine for you, I